


我偷自行车养你啊 + 番外一

by LindsayLian



Category: SMAP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindsayLian/pseuds/LindsayLian





	我偷自行车养你啊 + 番外一

1

南波次郎不再是2年D班的班导了。

风间大辅开心极了，眼巴巴等了几个月，以为终于能重回班导岗位。

直到水谷庸司，轻飘飘地丢下那句话。

“我？2年D班的副班导啊。”

风间大辅觉得眼前有星星在转悠。他看见他那辆红色的BMW载着刚把到的交管妹子在引擎声中离他远去。他看见眼前这个和南波次郎并没有什么区别的新班导北山惠文，大摇大摆地入住他的公寓。胃突然痛了起来，让他想起沙村捅他的那一刀，而痛苦却比那个有过之而无不及。

“就你这熊样有什么资格当2年D班的班导啊！我才是货真价实的2年D班班导你个白痴。”

“流浪汉就乖乖给我滚回街上去吧，2年D班现在是我来接手你个白痴。”

“你骂谁白痴呢你个白痴。”

“谁应声谁就是白痴你个白痴。”

“你白痴！”

“你白痴！”

“你们都够了！”

风间大辅大吼一声，推开两人缠斗的手臂，大步往校外走出去，也没看见匆匆追过来的娟香老师。

2

“我们分手吧，大辅。”

风间大辅吓得赶紧挂了电话。难道幻觉也有预见能力？？

毫不意外。因为那个白痴南波的事情，那天自己对着刚出浴的交管妹子一声呵斥，赶她回家，也难怪她会提分手。他侧头想回忆这是第几个女朋友了，却发现他甚至不记得交管妹子叫什么名字。

他想起和交管妹子邂逅的那一天，他也开着这辆红色的BMW，which is他租来的。他很慌，如果理事长因为他和南波的正副班导的连带责任而把他也一并开除，不说BMW稍显昂贵的租金，就是他这一间算不上小的高级公寓，也会像交管妹子一样和他提分手。

不过说起来，交管妹子也不能算是他的女朋友吧。吃了一顿饭上了几次床就想当他女朋友，想太多？

风间大辅坐在自家沙发上胡思乱想，烟接着一根地抽。直到自家的门锁咔哒一声打开了。

“喂喂，好大的烟味啊。”

“干嘛，失恋？你这家伙还会失恋啊。”

“我送去干洗的衣服给寄回来了吗？”

“好饿啊，想喝啤酒。”

冷冷地看着这个死寸头提着大包小包挤进门，在玄关放下后就径直走去厨房翻冰箱，风间大辅觉得自己可能应该报警。

“诶——这里不错嘛次郎桑。”

“打扰啦！”

“我住哪里？行李放这边可以吗？”

“哇好大的电视。”

看见这个像一般会社员的人拖着行李箱走了进来，风间大辅突然并不觉得有什么意外，只是觉得自己确实应该要去报个警。

“喂！！”

他气得跺脚，手握成拳腾空比划了一下，成功吸引到了两个不速之客的注意力。

“为什么你会来我家，还有，为什么这个人会来我家！”

南波次郎，不，应该是木下次郎，放下手中的活计，摊了摊手，说：“反正你这里够大嘛，我们两个可以凑合凑合住一间，而且这个人会付房租的哦！”

北山惠文放下行李，从口袋掏出一个信封老老实实递了过来。

“对不起啦风间酱，学校附近的房子不好找嘛。次郎桑推荐了你这边说又便宜环境又好，就来打扰你了。”

风间大辅捏了捏信封，瞪了眼木下次郎，勉为其难地指示他去客房放行李。

趁北山离开，风间偷偷摸到木下次郎身边问：“你这又是想干什么，明明知道我们都被辞退了，你是想让新班导来付这这间公寓的房租吗？”

“风间酱你在说什么嘛，我们没有被辞退啊。”

3

当时风间大辅气极，逃也似的离开了学校，成功地错过了刚刚从理事长办公室匆匆赶来的娟香老师。

“理事长说了，她知道学生们都舍不得南波老师和风间老师。但是事已至此，需要堵住股东们的口，只能暂时给南波老师放‘长假’，等南波老师考到教师资格证之后再考核。至于风间老师，因为连带责任，只能先从副班导撤任，专心做任课教师。”

娟香老师笑得开心，眼睛也眯成月牙，拍拍木下次郎的头叮嘱他记得转告风间老师。

“就是这样！”

风间大辅松了一口气，虽然任课老师的薪资更低一级，好在能维持房租和餐费，最多就是少租几天车，不妨大碍。

“风间酱，你的冰箱里怎么没有香蕉啊！”

“有才怪咧你个白痴！”

但是这两个人啊，难搞，难搞。

算一算也才傍晚，翻出橱柜里仅剩的两盒杯面就打发了那两人。想想自己还是出去吃顿饭，上超市屯点口粮，备战接下来这一段拮据的日子。

嘟嘟嘟——

“喂喂？是娟香老师吗？今晚如果方便的话，要不要一起吃顿饭？”

4

“那很好啊，我们学校很少有新老师，正好和北山老师可以交流交流感情嘛。”

“娟香老师你太天真了，下午你是没看到那两个家伙一言不合就要打起来的样子。让他们两个同时住进我家的话，不到一个月我就要长白头发了。”

风间摇摇头点了支烟，和娟香倒着苦水。

“不过我觉得，风间老师其实也很喜欢南波老师的吧。今天看见风间老师这么给南波老师说话，我很感动。这样的风间老师，很帅气哦。”

娟香老师还是一如既往地爱打直球。

“才、才没有，我只是不希望学生失望。”

风间老师还是一如既往地嘴硬。

两人就这么热火朝天地聊着那个刚刚‘改名’叫木下次郎的传说中的教师，直到娟香老师的电话响了。娟香看了一眼手机，猛地接起来，随口应了两声。

“嗯，马上就好了。”

“男朋友？”这也难怪，以娟香老师的条件，哪里像他一样总是找不到一个归处。

“不是啦，是我妈妈。因为说好了今天晚上要回家，所以她就来接我了。”她留下了差不多数目的钞票，“如果不够的话明天记得告诉我！”说完她就飞一般地跑出了酒店。

“如果不是刚刚聊得那么热烈，我都要以为娟香老师是想躲着我了。”风间大辅自言自语，也站起来拿上钱包去结了账。

“回家吧回家吧，睡一觉也许明天就会发现今天发生的都是幻觉。”

5

回到家，习惯性地打开电视，从电视柜底下翻出DVD。

从冰箱拿出一管啤酒，打开，摆在沙发前的茶几上。

跳上沙发，一条腿架上茶几，双手解开裤腰带，把自己的内裤拉下大腿。

电视里传来自己挑出来的那部，最常用的DVD的声音。

右手控制着遥控器，跳过无聊的剧情。

可爱的女孩子的眼神开始迷离，粉红色的丝质布料在男人的手中裂成碎片。

内裤里的东西开始蠢蠢欲动。放下遥控器拿起啤酒，狠狠地灌了一口。

闭上眼睛，想象着交管妹子的脸。

不要误会，不过是因为昨天刚刚和她做过而已，并不是余情未了。

他的手指爽快地抚慰自己。

“风间酱，还有杯面吗，我又……”

风间大辅没敢睁开眼睛，右手摸索着找到遥控器按下了关机键。

以迅雷不及掩耳之势抽好裤子，弯身背过木下次郎的视线走到刚刚提回来的超市的袋子，拿出一盒杯面就往后扔。

然后他逃也似的离开了自己的家。

6

这算什么事啊！

风间大辅来到常光顾的酒吧，和酒保点了一杯不兑水的烧酒，坐在吧台上委委屈屈地和酒保抱怨着讨厌的室友。

“我也有这种室友哦，每次我想看点东西自己玩，他都会出来打扰我，我都不好意思继续了。”

酒保先生，缩着一米八二的健壮身材，手肘撑在吧台上捧着脸，看着风间，眼睛亮晶晶。

“你室友知道你是gay吗？”风间随口一问。

“不知道哦~除了圈内人，只有你一个人知道哦，风间酱~”

“少来，别打我的主意，我可是比一次性筷子还直的直男。”风间明显有些醉了，对着熟识的酒保先生开着并不好笑的玩笑。

“你醉了哦，明知道自己酒量不好，今天还不让给你加水。”酒保先生直起身子，想着要去给他拿杯浓茶醒醒酒，“乖乖坐着别乱走，等我回来。”

风间随口应下，实际上也没听得太清楚。酒喝得太急，突然就上头了，趴在吧台上昏昏欲睡。

他身体发热，脸贴着冰冰凉凉的桌板，感觉到有人往自己身上靠。

陌生的手探过他的领口，试图伸进他的脖子。他扭了扭身子，却在旁人看来像在往那只手上蹭。那个陌生人顿了一顿，发现他没有清醒过来的意思，干脆揽过了他的腰。

还没等他摸够，手就被拍开了。

“趁人之危也要看看场合，真大胆啊你。”

被自己身后的动静惊醒，发现自己的肩被一个男人搂着。再往边上一看，是一个匆匆逃离现场的背影。也许是小偷吧，风间大辅这么想。

他甩甩头，想甩掉脑子里的一片混沌让自己清醒一点。搂着自己的男人还始终没有放开他，他这才转头仔细一看。

“啊…原来是你啊…” 风间大辅有些烦躁，那是一张他不是很想看见的脸。

那个人却觉得有些莫名其妙，他并没有印象见过这个小醉鬼。

“回家…”风间迷迷糊糊地又要睡过去。

“你说什么？”

“我想…回家。”

“那我就带你回家。”

7

Q：请问被操醒是什么体验？

A：那体验很神奇，我迷迷糊糊，就感觉屁股有东西硌着了，我一睁眼，一抬头，哔，一个猛男正对着我的屁眼捅来捅去。那感觉就像有屎拉不出，一直进进出出。

8

男人的手推着打开风间的大腿，慢慢地进出。他注意到风间已经醒了，酒意未散又生羞耻，风间的小脸红透了。身下的动作幅度更大，生生让风间把喘息声憋进肚子，薄薄的水雾也浮上他的大眼睛。

男人看着他的情色模样，只觉一股热流又向下腹涌去，赶紧收回了强奸着他的表情的露骨眼神。就着结合的姿势，男人把风间翻了个身，让他趴在床上。又用两只手捞起他的腰，强迫他支起身子跪起来

风间把脸埋在枕头里，紧紧闭着嘴，只从鼻腔哼出几个音节。

虽然他不知道事情为什么会演变成这样，也许酒保先生今天给他端来的是什么能奇怪的酒，让他整个人都变得奇怪起来。自己醒来后毫无抵抗的想法很奇怪，自己顺从对方的动作配合着换体位很奇怪，从后方传来的快感也很奇怪。

“哈…啊…” 男人逼出他一声有实感的喘息，终于满意地笑出来，加快了下身的动作。风间一时没有适应，松开撑着床垫的右手往后探，直到抓到了那个男人的小臂。

仿佛初尝性爱，风间不自觉地颤抖，他感觉腿也要软下来，快要支撑不住了。那个男人感觉到他的身体要软下来，手扶上了他的臀部，假装支撑着。

风间的性器紧紧贴着自己的小腹，液体滴滴答答掉落在床单上。不使用性器的性爱对他来说是绝对的陌生，却又让他紧张，又让他觉得刺激。快感从尾椎，顺着脊髓传递到头部，莫名的缺氧让他终于张开嘴大口大口地吸食着空气。

后穴随着他的呼吸而阵阵紧缩，身后的男人也开始了最后冲刺。

这是个聪明的男人，他低喘着射进了套子里。风间在这最后的冲刺中也达到了高潮，膝盖终于支撑不住身体，随着那个男人退出的动作，风间侧倒在床上，大腿内侧还在不住地痉挛。

男人走到床边，点了一支烟，双肘撑在窗台上。

“水谷庸司…你他妈给老子负…”

水谷庸司诧异地转过头来，只看见风间大辅沉沉地睡了过去。

9

风间大辅一夜未归，翌日也不负所望地没有去学校。上课前一众教师围在一起谈论着风间老师的事情。

他虽然生活作风不检点，平日也懒懒散散，却从来没有一次缺勤过。今天也不知哪个龙王爷发大水，把风间老师给卷走了。

“早上好。”北山惠文第一天上课，踩着时间走进办公室。同事们转头看他，仿佛看见了鬼。北山还是穿着白衬衫，外头却套了件艳色的针织开衫，就像是那个南波常穿的搭配一样。他们对昨日下午北山和南波的打斗有所耳闻，看他也不像个善茬。

咚咚咚，一群人齐刷刷往门的方向看去，是娟香老师在敲门。

“风间老师没有来吗？”

“是哦是哦，超少见der，他居然没有来上班。”

“娟香老师有什么事吗？”

大伙围了上去，可爱的小姑娘就是招人喜欢。昨天被风间吼了一通的男老师也凑上去假装关心，实际上心里在幸灾乐祸。

“那北山老师，你今天出门的时候没有看见风间老师吗？”

“没有哦，硬要说的话他昨天晚上好像就没有回来过。”

“什么什么，北山老师和风间老师现在住在一起吗？你们不会是…”

“噫——刚甩掉南波次郎就勾搭上北山老师了。”

娟香老师没有理会他们，直觉有些不对劲，赶紧拨了风间的电话。

对面的电话很快就接了起来，说话的声音却十分熟悉。

“喂喂，啊，风间酱的同事吗？他昨晚把手机落在我这儿就走了，我也不知道他去了哪里。”对面是一个带着睡意的男声，似乎刚刚结束晚班，“别担心啦，他那种人，只有他骗别人的份，没有别人拐他的份啦。”

挂了电话，娟香老师摇摇头，走回了心理辅导室。

10

8:30am - 2年D班。

“诶——————”所有的人都惊奇地叫了出来。

“为什么要换班导啦，就算南波老师没有资格证，也可以让风间老师继续做班导啊。”

“顺带一提，你们也要有个新的副班导了。”教导主任推了推眼镜。

“不要不要，遥香只要风间老师嘛！”

“风间老师！风间老师！”

“话说回来，这件事本来就是你们学校的错吧。没有调查好南波老师的情况，又非要让风间老师连带责任。”

“说得对！把风间老师换回来！”

“你们安静点，新的班导和副班导都是一流的，对你们的学习和人生上都会有很好地指导。风间老师也会继续教授你们的英文课，接受这个现实吧。”说完，教导主任把北山老师拉进教室，然后自己离开了。

“你就是新的班导？很挫嘛。”

“对啊对啊，比南波老师还要土诶。”

教室里笑成一团，丝毫不顾及北山老师的脸色。

北山恼羞成怒，气得就要拿着教案去拍学生的头，却被后来的人一把抓住。

“喂，不能体罚学生的啊。”（英雄救美X2）

“才不是体罚，只是开个玩笑。”（with関西弁）

“诶，这是什么新设定吗，班导百分百是关西人？”

“你们够了！”

“话说，帅哥你是谁啊，要不要当遥香的男朋友啊。”

“喂喂，遥香不是说最喜欢风间老师的吗？”

“反正风间老师也没有在，你们不要告诉他就好了嘛！”

他把教案放在讲台上，背过身去，写下了自己的大名。

“水谷庸司，你们的新任副班导。”

11

这还是水谷庸司第一次留带回家的男人过夜，也许是看他酒意未消，又做了剧烈运动，实在是不忍心把这个人摇醒赶出去。

可他也没想到，睡了一个大觉，自己要起床去上班了，那个男人也没有醒来。

他没想那么多，只是给他留了个字条，写下了这里的地址，以免那个男人醒来以为自己被绑架。做早餐的时候，也顺便做了他的一份，留在了餐桌上。而自己吃完早餐之后就出了门。

水谷的住处离学校很近，一般也就是骑自行车来回，把车停在学校附近的车棚，再步行走去学校。今天为了给那个男人留言，耽误了点时间，进到学校已经迟了不少，只能匆匆去办公室打了卡就往自己班上走。可怜第一天上班就给打卡机留下了爱迟到的印象。

从理事长那里听过2年D班的情况，自己亲身体验过之后才真正知道这些学生有多调皮。倒不是说个个都是不良，就凭这个班导不是自己喜欢的就不要听课的任性劲，他觉得自己接下来的教学生涯可有的受了。

好在凭着他的皮相暂时还收获了班上大部分女生的芳心。

虽然他是个gay。

从教导主任那里听说英文老师，也就是前任副班导风间老师上午无辜缺勤，他有些不爽。虽然他早上迟到了没资格说这种话吧，但是为人师表，就要给学生做个好表率对不对？

看了看课表，把早上的英文课和下午的自习课做了个对调。问教导主任要了风间老师的联系方式，给他把换课通知发了过去。

他没有指望缺勤一个上午的人会回复他。意料之外，回信很快就发了过来。

“收到。”

12

风间醒来时已经将近10点了，华丽丽地错过了自己降职后的第一节英文课。

难以启齿的部位火辣辣地疼，好在对方戴了套子，不需要再去做什么清理工作。真不知道该谢谢他还是咒骂他。

床头摆了一套衣裤，是很普通的衬衫西裤，和自己昨天戴的领带。他记得那个男人勉强算得上和自己身材相仿，想必对方也有这种想法，所以才给自己准备了。

男人十分贴心，连内裤也放了一条。风间心想这还差不多，不算是个拔屌无情的主儿，满意地拿上衣服走进了浴室。

出来后注意到餐桌上有一份煎鱼定食，他也毫不客气地动了筷子。除了味增汤冷透了，算得上是个“好吃”。

他没找到自己的手机，按照他的习惯也许是丢在酒保先生那里了。看到了留给他的便条，知道了地址，穿戴整齐之后就离开了这套公寓。

“早上你的同事打电话给你了哦。”酒保先生把手机递了出去，揉了揉眼睛，并没有对风间打扰他的睡眠感到生气。

“谁？！”风间有些紧张。

“是个女的，好像叫什么…娟香？”风间松了口气，“话说你昨晚没事吧，我都叫你不要乱动，我拿茶回来给你你就不见了。”

“没事没事，抱歉啦，下回请你喝酒。”风间不想和他继续聊昨晚的话题，确认自己的钱包和手机都拿到手之后就和他挥手再见。酒保先生也打了个哈欠回去继续补觉。

手机的电量还剩不到10%，没有未接来电记录，想必木下次郎和北山惠文都没发现自己昨晚没回家。

只有我一个操心他们的事，没人操心我的事。风间有点丧气。

‘嘀嘀嘀’

是邮件的声音。风间看了眼手机，差点没给它丢出去。

“风间老师，您上午的英文课我给您调到下午的自习课了。 ——水谷庸司”

13

风间趁着学生们的午饭时间，学校里除了食堂基本上空无一人，赶紧溜进了办公室。他探头探脑，确认没人在办公室，这才敢提着公文包走回到自己的座位上。

他惊恐地发现，自己正对面办公桌的板子上赫然贴着“水谷庸司”的名牌。看来是教导主任新调的位置。南波的位置已经被换成杂物堆，虽然理事长对南波表示了理解和宽容，其他老师似乎不这么认为。

风间放下公文包，把教案和要发的作业整理好，绕着办公室的后门往教室走去。

他可不想走正门遇见正好吃完午饭回来的某个人。

大部分学生已经在自己座位上坐好，其他的也陆陆续续从外面走回来。两三个女生絮絮叨叨地和他说还是希望风间能继续当班导，那个北山老师总是动不动就发火，教课也是一口关西腔听着难受。

“我也只是听从学校的安排。”风间装作一副很委屈的样子，试图让学生心生怜悯，加上对新班导的不满，就会去教导主任甚至理事长那边投诉。这样他就可以重新回到班导的岗位，跑车和美女也会赶着回来抱他的大腿。

他眯起了眼睛，咬着笔想象着那个画面，觉得自己走上了人生巅峰。

上课铃适时打破了他的美梦，他只能端起那本英文书，开始讲课。

“打开课本，翻到131页。我们今天学和水果有关的词汇。”

遥香同学表示，我要搞事。

“风间老师~遥香刚刚看到一个不认识的词，老师可不可以教教我。”遥香捧着脸，一副十分有求知欲的样子。

“你说。”

“就是‘SEX’这个词啊，老师给我们解释一下SEX是什么意思呗。”

“我说你啊…”这家伙又开始问有的没的。

他本来想教训教训遥香，脑子却不由自主地开始联想。

联想他红着脸大张着腿看着某人进进出出的样子，联想他跪趴在床上让某人抱着他的胯进进出出的样子，联想自己脱口而出的呻吟，联想某人有力的冲刺……

他感觉他的脸开始发热，不，不仅是脸……

“老师居然脸红了诶！”

“不会吧！”

“老师不会还是处男吧！”

遥香带头，底下的学生们哄笑成一片。

“都给我闭嘴！！”他甚至要尖叫出来。

教师的门唰地一声被突然打开。

“吼什么，学生是用来给你吼……”

来人看见讲台上脸红透的，有些手足无措的风间，没有说完本打算说的话。

风间差点被吓死，又不敢逃离对方的视线，生怕对方以为自己害怕他，只得直愣愣地对上对方的眼睛。

“水谷老师有什么事情吗？”他克制着不让声音听起来有什么波动。

水谷终于回过神来，回应道：“没…没事，我只是刚好路过。”

“那如果您不介意，我要继续讲课了。”

“好…您请继续。”

风间微笑着，看着水谷以龟速合上了门。

他转头看向学生们，还是维持着微笑。

“打开课本，翻到131页。我们今天学和水果有关的词汇。”

14

天，他好可爱。

水谷庸司在门后捂着脸这么想。

15

风间诚惶诚恐地上完了这节课。等他走出教室，才终于松了一口气。他花了一节课的时间，讲完了两个课时的内容，生怕几个小兔崽子察觉他的异样，又问他什么奇怪的问题。

匆匆赶回办公室，瞧着对面的座位上没人，赶紧拿上自己的公文包就往外走。回头请个病假就算了，反正两个课时上完，明天才需要批改作业。

关键是，他得赶紧回家把这套衣服脱了。

刚才水谷庸司突然拉开门，把他吓了一个大跳。刚刚因为SEX这个词勾起的回忆，在水谷的衣服包裹着的身体里渐渐发酵起来，让他浑身不自在。他歪了歪头想闻闻自己脖颈的味道。也许是错觉，他感觉水谷的气味正在顺着衣物慢慢渗进自己的身体里。

左顾右盼，确定走廊空无一人，他蹑手蹑脚地走下楼梯，尽管那并没有什么卵用。他看见里楼梯口不远的那根巨大的柱子，想起那里正是昨天第一次见到水谷的地方。

水谷意外地是个很在乎纪律的老师。他记得水谷走到自己面前弯下腰，拾起被自己和木下次郎扔下的那两颗烟头。水谷还因为他们三人在走廊大喊大嚷，鼓着气一掌拍在了那张‘注意安静’的警示贴上。

警示贴当时正好在风间的脑后，风间看着水谷步步紧逼，还以为自己哪里惹怒了这个人，要被他暴打一顿。好在他只是小小地警告了一下，并没有为难风间。

风间现在想起来当时二人的姿势，又突然觉得脸上烧得慌，赶忙加快脚步离开教学楼。

如果事情有变坏的可能，不管这种可能性有多小，它总会发生。 ——墨菲

然后风间就在校门口被堵住了。

16

“我不是跟你说了叫你别走。”

水谷双手交叉在胸前，似为了他的不守诺言而生着闷气。

风间却觉得很莫名其妙。

“你什么时候说了？”

“我发邮件给你了啊，你没看到？”

“我早上回你邮件的时候就剩下10%的电了。”

水谷觉得有些尴尬，但还是迅速恢复了笑容。

“走吧，我请你吃顿饭。”水谷不顾风间的意见，直接拉起他的手臂。

“顺便，好好谈谈。”

风间想说我没什么想和你谈的，但学生们已经放学了，渐渐从学校里涌出来。他并不想让那些小兔崽子看到他和水谷有什么‘好戏’。

不过就是一顿饭，最多不过是再加上一次性爱一份煎鱼定食和一套衣服的事情。

风间甩开水谷的手，瞪了他一眼，回头看了看还在教学楼底下的学生们，这才示意水谷带路。

17

水谷庸司并没有他表现出来的那么随性。

他装作一副生气风间逃走的样子，装作一副一夜情不需要太认真的样子，装作一副对真正的风间大辅毫无兴趣的样子。

只是想提醒他要把身上的衣服还给自己罢了，对，就是这样。

风间却不如他设想的那样慌张。除了下午那节英文课看到了他突然羞红的脸，不然他真的要以为他们上床的记忆随着风间的酒意一起消退了。

这时候他倒终于有些吃味了。我的床技很差吗，你昨晚没有爽到吗，露水情缘也一定要摘得干干净净吗？不自觉地撅起了嘴。

风间不想在学校附近的餐厅吃饭，水谷赞同，被学生看见或者偷听到都不是什么好事。然后水谷就把风间带到了自己停自行车的车棚。

“你在耍我玩吗？”

“放心，坐过我后座的人都给了五星好评。”

风间转身就走，水谷心想他是不是看不起自行车，赶紧追上去抓他的手。

风间突然转身，让水谷扑了个空。

“我有开车来，走吧。”

水谷摸摸鼻子掩饰尴尬。

等到二人走到附近的地下停车场，水谷看着眼前的BWM感觉有点慌。

风间也不解释，把公文包丢到后座，自己直接坐进了驾驶座。水谷也只能上了副驾驶。（不确定他的BMW有没有后座）

“你指路？还是我自己挑？”风间头也没转。

“就昨晚那间酒吧吧。”

“你是想‘案件重演’吗，水谷老师？”

“如果我说是呢，风间老师？”

水谷庸司笑出声来。

18

“tori，炒饭饺子，来两份。然后烧酒，不兑水。”

还是昨天的酒保先生。

没等水谷发问，风间就解释道：“酒吧不卖主食，只能托熟人去外带。反正是你挑的地方，吃什么你就别挑了。”

“喂喂，第一次见风间酱带男人来噢。”酒保先生给风间端来了酒，却没有离开，还是站在原地调侃风间。

水谷自然知道风间没有多少居下位的性经验，听到旁人的‘认证’还是有种莫名的开心。

“不是我带他来，是他想来，我们就一起来了。”风间大饮一口，满足地打了个嗝，“而且你应该也见过他，昨晚他也在店里。”

“是吗？我是没有什么印象，也许是一直坐在卡座，我没有注意到。”

“是的，我昨晚一直坐在卡座。”

风间轻轻哼了一声。

“有人陪着风间酱喝酒我就放心啦。他总是一副没有防备的样子，也不相信周围的男人会觊觎他，也不知道为的什么总是要一个人来这边喝酒。”说着酒保先生往风间的额头弹了一下。

风间被突然袭击，痛呼一声赶紧捂住额头，又用一只手去拍酒保先生的头。

“别胡说！”

“你别不信，等哪天我不在，你被欺负了都没人帮你。”

水谷深藏功与名地笑了。风间听到声音，急忙转头瞪了他一眼，绯红的耳朵暴露了他的心思。看在水谷眼里就像是在撒娇。

“没事，就算你不在，我还在呢。”水谷对着酒保先生，莫名认真地说道。

“就是你在才更危险吧。”风间丝毫不给他面子。

酒保先生捧着脸想，可惜了，睡不到风间酱了。

19

“我们再试一次吧。”水谷说。

风间正美滋滋吸着拉面，差点没给汤汤水水喷出来。

“你当时喝醉了。”水谷幽幽地补充，“别跟我说你是直男，你后来明明就很爽。”

“换个男人说不定也会爽，别太给自己脸了。这都8012年了，还谈贞操呢？” 他夹起饺子，啃着像翅膀一样的油花，不理会水谷的表情。

酒保先生远远听到二人的对话，忍不住偷偷瞟他们两眼。

“那你今天怎么还点不兑水的烧酒。”水谷倒是没有被他的话激怒，“我知道你…”

“你知道我什么！”风间猛地打断他的话，“你以为你知道我什么？”

水谷没有再继续挑战风间的底线，也一口一个地吃着饺子，时不时也看看风间狼吞虎咽的动作，对着他喝下一口酒。

酒保先生端来一杯浓茶。

“酒别喝那么快，我可不想明早又被你吵醒拿手机。”他对着风间说道。他又斜斜地看了一眼水谷，眼神和刚才的调侃不怎么相似。

风间悻悻然灌下两大口浓茶，苦涩让他想要呕吐，把酒意生生压下去一半。

水谷见状，知道自己话太多了。明明是社会人了还没学会看破不说破的道理，只想着看透了别人的心思就要把他的实话激出来，只落得个被人嫌弃的下场。

这下连酒保先生也看出了他俩之间的端倪，这露水情缘看来不散也难。

20

风间确实存着要‘再试一次’的想法，所以才顺其自然地‘案件重演’，所以才点了不兑水的烧酒。车被他停放在了可以留过夜的露天停车场，他还仔细算了算这笔停车费他能否支付得起。

可心思被对方明明白白地说出来，甚至自己听起来都有些质问的语气，那心情可不会怎么好。

拿着酒意掩饰着脸红的真实原因，借着酒意打算着等会要怎么表现‘突然想起’喝醉了酒不能开车的场景。

才认识自己多久呢，就能说出“我知道你”这样的话，真是太狂妄自大了。

风间用面前的两盘碳水化合物把肚子填得鼓鼓胀胀，又加上茶酒两杯下肚，撑得快要窒息。招呼来服务生结了钱就想走，完全没有想要和水谷谈论谁请客还是AA的意思。水谷也跳下椅子，抓住了风间的手。

“不是说要谈谈？这就走？”水谷有些无可奈何。

“我突然不想和你谈了。”

水谷可不打算就这么放过他，推搡着就把他带进了酒吧的卫生间。风间不想在这种场合和他推推打打，他还要脸，只能顺着水谷。酒吧的卫生间人来人往，根本不是个谈话的好地方，风间幸灾乐祸地眯着眼睛笑，大大方方地解开了裤子就要小解。反倒是水谷有些不知所措，只能错开视线，挑拣些不重要的说。

“你喝了酒，不能开车了。”

“我知道，所以？”

“所以…还是去我家？”

21

为什么就这么又跟去了水谷家，风间不想回答这个问题。水谷像前晚一样手臂穿过他的腋下，搂着他的肩。知道他在乎旁人的视线，于是装出一副照顾醉酒友人的样子，引着他往自己家里走。

水谷没有问，停车场能不能停过夜，他不能问，不然风间又要生气。

风间也把手搭在他的肩上，眼睛盯着地砖的花纹，也装出一副醉酒踉跄的样子，跟着水谷往他家里走。

“说点什么。”水谷说。

“不说，太羞耻了。”

“你不说等会还试不试。”

“不试，我喝醉了。”

“你昨晚喝得更醉。”

“你再说我就回去了。”

“好好好我闭嘴。”

水谷走到门前，把风间放在一边让他站好，好让自己把门给打开。风间却紧紧地赖在他身上不肯挪窝。

“你得先让我把门给开了。”

风间不言不语，手伸进水谷的裤子口袋里摸钥匙。水谷被摸得心痒，扭头去看他羞红的脸，才隐约知道他是鼓起多大的勇气才做出如此大胆地举动。水谷也把自己的手伸进去，包裹着风间的手，引导着一起摸出了自己的钥匙。又维持着两手交握的姿势把门打开，风间这才紧张地收回自己的手。

风间昨天穿的衣物被水谷随手搭在了沙发上，早上留下的餐具被风间放进了水槽。二人互相揽着走进水谷的家里，又处处有二人的生活痕迹一样，像一对同居中的情侣。

明明早就已经坦诚相对过，现下却不好意思地不发一言。

风间没头没脑地喊了声饿，水谷一脸黑线。

“你刚刚还往我这儿夹走两个饺子。”

“我不管，我想吃猪肉生姜烧。”

“没有猪肉，只有青花鱼。”

“那煎鱼定食也可以，味噌汤帮我放个鸡蛋。”说着风间不拿自己当外人地坐进沙发打开电视。

“话说我为什么要给你做饭吃啊。”

一整套煎鱼定食端上桌，水谷才终于问出这句话。

“嫖资？”风间上来就先吃了一大口饭。

“原来你还兼职当牛郎？”

“我倒是想。”

“明明开着BMW？”

“租的。”

“噢…”水谷觉得自己明白了什么，风间觉得他什么也没明白。

水谷还围着围裙，坐在餐桌旁看着风间吃东西，一脸难以言喻的奇怪表情。

“真的不试试？”

“你说呢？”风间停了几秒，甩给他一个他自认为挑衅的眼神。水谷只以为他在撒娇，憋着满心欢喜又转身去水槽前洗早上两人吃早餐用的餐具。

等他洗完，背对着餐桌喊：“吃完了把碗拿过来哦。”却没有得到回应。

“风间？”他疑惑地回头，风间早已离开了餐厅。他走过去一看，煎鱼定食被吃得干干净净，鱼骨头完整地留在盘里。

他洗了个手，径直走进了自己的房间。

果不其然，风间已经自己换上了一件从衣柜翻出来的睡衣，背对着门口躺在了床上靠里的那一侧。仔细听还能听到风间轻微的打呼声。

“你这家伙。”水谷无奈地帮他关掉了床头灯。

22

睡觉，起床。昨天有意无意给他准备的一整套刷具又喜闻乐见地派上了用场。

风间冲了个澡，以为出来能美滋滋地吃一顿早餐，却看见水谷已经穿戴整齐坐在沙发上喝茶。

“早餐呢？”他问。

“你未免也太理所当然了吧，”水谷假装在看邮件，“昨晚那条鱼我本来打算拿来当早餐的。”

“哦。”风间也穿戴好，“你走着去吧，反正离的不远。”

“你呢？”

“我回去拿车。”说完他就出了门，水谷只来得及看到他的背影。

水谷揉揉眉心。又被他穿走一套衣服，唉。

好在时间尚早，走着去学校也刚好不会迟到。路过7-11的时候捎了两份限定便当，赶着时间没去加热，让卖便当的小哥松了口气，还亲切地和他握了握手。他转身往学校跑去，只听得后方便当小哥扯着嗓子喊乌冬售空。

也许在搞什么活动吧，他也不清楚。

风间开着车也正好来到学校附近，把车开到他旁边，打开了车窗。

“你怎么这样慢？”

“给你买了便当。”他举起手上的袋子，晃了晃。

“噢。”他合上车窗，赶紧开走了。水谷看着车屁股，傻傻地觉得自己又赢了几分。

风间穿着水谷的衣服意外地没有什么违和感，也许是他平时就穿的比较宽松的缘故。但风格却是完全与他往时穿着不同，他爱穿三件套，少有像水谷一样休闲。不过办公室那些同事平日也只是假装热络，完全看不出来风间有哪里不一样。

娟香老师就不一样了。

23

风间和水谷一前一后走进办公室，娟香老师正好也过来打卡。

“风间老师，昨天没有见到你，不会是生病了吧。”

“嗯…是有点，下午来了一节课，有点不舒服就先回去了。”风间眼睛不眨，水谷却有点不是滋味。他看着风间有些局促的小动作，手指勾着衬衫的衣摆有些不自然。

“咦，今天的风间老师给人的感觉很不一样，倒像是…”

“啊！昨天我老妈来看我，给我带的衣服。”风间赶紧打断，“娟香老师也觉得不好看吧，老妈非让我穿。”

娟香笑笑，摇了摇头。

“不是噢，风间老师穿着很好看。”她似乎终于看见了风间背后的水谷，“啊，水谷老师，早上好。”

“早上好，娟香老师。”水谷做了个请让路的手势，侧身走过风间身边。就着娟香的视觉死角，水谷狠狠地在风间腰上揉了一把。

风间差点没憋住，赶紧又叫过娟香：“啊，前天你给的钱给多了，我现在还你。”

他打开钱包，先给娟香递了发票，又拿出整整齐齐的找钱，折好递给了娟香。

“谢谢你，风间老师。”娟香接了过来，“下回有空再一起吃饭。”

风间连连答应，娟香也看看时钟说要去辅导室，离开了办公室。

风间打好卡，坐回了自己的座位。

“喜欢的女孩子？”水谷嘟嘟囔囔地问。

“为什么？”为什么会这么想，为什么要问？风间抬起头，有些不解。

“你前天是为了她买醉？”

“随便你怎么想。”风间又低下头，整理起上课用的资料。

“晚上一起吃饭吗？”水谷突然岔开话题。

“不了，晚上要回家。”风间头也不抬。

“好。”

接下来一整天，水谷都没有再找风间说话。

他知道自己这个别扭闹的莫名其妙。他搞不清风间是什么意思，如果说他喜欢娟香，又处处显得对自己有意；如果说他对自己有意，又处处拒绝自己，还模棱两可地让自己猜测他和娟香老师的关系。

万花丛中过片叶不沾身的水谷庸司，终于也因恋爱脑而烦躁了起来。

啪！

北山突然跳过来朝他后脑勺打了一巴掌。

“想什么呢，今天的课堂日志，快给我。”

水谷被打得一阵矒，手捂着被打到的地方不可置信地抬头，望了一眼风间的方向。

风间猛地站了起来，卷起手中的作业本就往北山头上敲。

“别以为你是班导他是副班导你们就是朋友了！哪有这么说打就打的！”风间指着北山一顿臭骂。

这个男人真是难懂啊。水谷这么想。

24

“风间老师！”

风间额头上青筋直跳，又是这个小王八蛋。

来人是遥香和小夜子。

“老师昨晚去了哪儿啊~”遥香笑嘻嘻，“昨晚和小夜子看完电影出来，看见老师了噢~”

风间拼命回忆酒吧离最近的电影院有多远。

“不会是因为因为遥香说老师没有SEX的经验，老师就去酒吧猎艳去了吧。”遥香自说自话，“不过小夜子跟我说，那里是一家Gay吧哦！”

小夜子的脸有点红，偷偷瞄风间的表情。

“是不是你看错了，我昨晚吃完饭就回家了。”

“不可能，昨天老师穿得那么难看，就算小夜子认错，遥香也不会认错的！”

“别胡说八道。”他不想争辩，省得越描越黑，“快回家去吧，成天这么闲的，我给你们单独布置额外的作业？”

“就知道拿老师的身份欺负人，小夜子我们走，”遥香叉腰嘟嘴一条龙。“老师如果出现了感情问题，可以来问经验丰富的遥香哦！”

小夜子羞着脸赶紧跟风间挥了挥手，就跟着遥香离开了。风间也终于松了口气走向停车场。

车正要启动，远远看见一个男人挥着手向风间跑来，他放下了车窗。

 

回家时顺便去超市逛了一圈。按照以前和木下次郎‘同居’的经验，前天买回家那袋子可能昨天就被木下和北山两人吞下肚了。他拿了盒味噌，顺了一打鸡蛋，摞起几桶杯面，又挑了一点猪肉，在鱼市前站了好一会儿，刷信用卡结了账。

拎着大包小包回家，果不其然看见木下次郎躺在沙发上无聊地换台。

“你真的有好好去上课吗？”风间没有放下购物袋，直接走去了厨房，“我借你学费可不是给你拿来浪费的。”

“风间酱昨天去哪里了耶？”木下开始避重就轻，“你上回买的炸鸡粉我还给你留了一包噢！”

“所以你说要考教师资格证只是说说而已？”风间插着腰，冷漠地看着他。

风间煮了一人份的米饭，把猪肉洗了一遍，裹上淀粉放在台上备用，径直进了浴室去洗澡。木下心虚，不知所措地在客厅转悠。

等风间出来，换回了自己的衣服，米饭熟了，也正好把猪肉下锅。

“你想不想做老师是你的事，我管不着。”他看着踌躇不决的木下，吃着自己的晚餐。

“我想。”木下反而毫不犹豫地否定了他的前提。

“想就去上课，也可以去找北山老师教教你。房租和学费我可是要连本带利讨回来的。”

想起被讨债的阴影，木下打了个冷颤。

风间吃完晚饭，终于想起要给断电将近两天的P充上电。刚一开机，一条昨天下午3点的邮件就挤了进来。

别走。——水谷庸司

风间笑了出来，也回了一条过去。

室友打呼。再收留我一晚？——风间大辅

意料之中，对方的回复也很快传了过来。

好。——水谷庸司

25

二人又在同一张床上睡了一晚，这回风间带了自己的睡衣，自己的衬衫长裤，用的还是水谷准备的刷具。

“昨天买菜了吗？”风间醒来第一件事，还是惦记着早饭。

“买了猪肉。”

“哦。”他其实还蛮想吃鱼的，但是他不打算说。

一筷子夹起几乎所有的生白菜就往嘴里塞，关键是居然还塞得下，看得水谷想入非非。风间三两下吃完自己的，又盯上了水谷的半碗米饭。

“你不吃了？”

“嗯。”水谷把饭碗推了过去，难掩喜悦地看着他狼吞虎咽。

二人也不提这两晚的事情，也不提之后的事情，只是像一对热恋中的傻逼逼情侣，一个吃着，一个看着。风间毫不客气，吃完饭叠起餐具就往外走，水谷赶紧把他拦下。

水谷从电视柜里翻出一张卡片，塞到了风间手里。

“我家停车位的进出卡，你拿好。”他拿着卡片，模模糊糊地应了一声，揣进口袋就赶紧出了门。

今天以为自己害羞脸没被看到的风间也很可爱。水谷这么想。

在家吃过早餐，不用在路边排队买便当，二人到校的时间比昨天要早许多。

早自习有北山代领，水谷不需要到班。风间又不是班导，只好二人坐在办公室，一人备着课，一人批改着昨天没改完的学生作业。

风间专心致志地看着学生的作业。昨天几乎没改，堆在手边，厚厚的一沓，令人头疼。

当你头疼的时候，一定会有一件更令人头疼的事情等着你。——作者

一个小纸条瞄准他的额头突然砸了过来，滚了滚又落到了他的腿上。

他刚要发火，但只是抬头往对桌瞪了一眼，乖乖地打开了纸团，纸团的内容让他差点跳了起来。

今晚还来我家吧？

纸团以同样的方式和角度砸回了嫌疑人的头上。

不要在学校做这种事！！

纸条的右下角又补充了一个小小的字，嫌疑人凑近一看，看清是个‘来’。

风间局促地低下头想拼命地把注意力转移回作业本上。嫌疑人开心地哼起了歌。

虽然不知道纸条上写了什么但是围观了全过程的遥香同学好像明白了什么。

26

说是要‘来’，可午饭后风间就再也没见人影。

水谷装作随便问问，在人前提了一嘴，才知道他请了半天病假，老早就走了。水谷心里又觉得，他答应过的事，不会这么轻易反悔。所以也就没有发邮件或者是打电话去联络他，只等着晚上等着他上门。

果不其然，他回到家刚洗完澡，门铃就想了。来人抱着一个几乎有四分之一身大的白色海豚抱枕站在门口，紧紧盯着猫眼，他赶紧给开了门。

“我听说你生病了。”

“嗯，可能吃坏东西了，回了趟家。”他抱着抱枕，提起脚边的手提包进了门，“今晚还吃鱼吗？”

“今晚吃炸猪排。”他身上散发着过于浓郁的柔顺剂的味道，水谷觉得有些呛鼻。

风间顿了一顿，没有说什么。

沉默地吃完了饭，沉默地洗完了碗。沉默地一个看电视，一个看书；一个是都市剧，一个是松本清张。水谷匆匆换去了新闻台，假模假样地看着。

风间读完了三个章节，合上书放在了茶几上，就进了卧房。

水谷跟了进去，看见他抱着海豚抱枕仰躺在床上，闭上眼睛，像在想事情。

“不好吃？”水谷觉得他不太开心。

“没，喜欢。”

这回换水谷顿了一顿。

“喜欢我？”他试探着问。

“要不要脸。”风间没睁眼，也没跳起来。

水谷也没接这个茬，也脱了袜子爬上了床，侧身和他说话。

“那你是什么意思呢？”

风间终于睁开眼：“什么什么意思？”

他一个翻身，双手穿过风间的膝窝，把他的两条腿往上抬。膝盖分开，贴着他的大腿根跪在了两侧。海豚抱枕趴在他的肚子上，尾巴的部分被他身体的动作抬高。水谷弯下腰，上身几乎要与躺着的风间平行。

风间无奈地侧头，不想让他盯着自己的眼睛。风间的手也搭着水谷的袖子做出要推拒的动作，腿却还是老老实实架在水谷的手腕上。

“你天天跑我家里来却只是睡觉，是什么意思？”

“你天天蹭早饭晚饭，是什么意思？”

“你把你的衣服留在我这里，是什么意思？”

“你把抱枕带来，是什么意思？”

“你今天这么反常，又是什么意思？”

说完，水谷低下头，吻了吻风间羞红又僵硬的脸。

27

二人又顺理成章地滚到了一起，可单方面的诉情也就这样不了了之了。水谷有些懊恼，总感觉自己像是他的备胎，供吃供喝供床睡，兴致来了上床也不是不可以。

当了这么多年老渣gay这还是第一次被人渣，悲剧。

“早餐吃什么？”

“吃鱼！”心里觉得悲剧，身体还是很诚实的水谷先生回答。

看着小可爱吃鱼的模样，水谷先生露出姨母笑。

“你载我一起去学校。”

“你的车…”

“昨天拿去还了，反正…”风间没继续说，也绝口不提要还水谷的进出卡，让他有点窃喜。

不过，反正什么？反正用不到车？反正他载出载进？反正工资供不起？不论哪一种反正，都说明风间想要和他发展下去吧。

水谷坐在前座，风间坐在后座。两个大男人的重量让单薄的自行车走不成直线，要翻车的危险让风间抓紧了后座的铁栏。

“你可以抱着我的腰？”水谷好不害臊。

“你是小学生吗？”风间扬起公文包往他腰上敲了一敲，“快骑，迟到了扣工资你赔。”

“你很缺钱吗？”

“缺啊，我连车都不租了，还要在你这儿蹭饭，你说我缺不缺钱。”

“那我偷自行车养你啊！”

“你的房子…租约到什么时候？”水谷试探着问。

风间却沉默了。他在前面骑着车需要看路，也不能回头看看风间的表情。他也不敢看，却能想象到那表情是为难的，纠结的，又或者是莫名其妙的。这段路很短，离校门还有两百米，他在红灯前停下，风间也顺势翻身下了车，自己往学校走了去。

28

风间害羞了，低着头过马路差点给他没撞死。

心中的小天使让他拒绝，因为不能不管木下次郎的死活；心中的小恶魔又让他答应，去他的木下次郎，转租给北山让他俩自生自灭算了。

省钱省事有人做饭暖床，跟昂贵租金自己过饭撸个管子还得看人脸色相比，一点都不难抉择。小恶魔不费吹灰之力就打死了小天使。

问题来了，怎么假装不情愿地答应他呢？

回答：朋友，从你主动上他家住你就不再是矜持的人设了好吗？

风间点点头，却也没有那个脸皮直接面对面地跟他讲我要和你同居。这太蠢了，最起码得让他多问一次。

于是接下来一整天，水谷庸司都沐浴在风间既狐疑又带有期盼的眼神中。水谷被看得浑身发毛，又找不到什么借口离开办公室，只得偶尔对视回去，却见对方赶紧收回眼神低下头批改作业，好一个欲盖弥彰。

两人这一来一回的眼神对战，在旁人看来有种说不出的暧昧，一般这种情况下正常人就不会去打扰他俩。可惜本篇我们设定了有三个非正常人，一个活跃在风间家，一个活跃在2年D班的教室里，还有一个活跃在教师办公室。

非正常人习惯性卷起教案要拍风间的头，被坐在对面的水谷狠狠地瞪了一眼，赶紧瑟瑟地收回了手，只是拍了拍他的肩。

“风间酱，关于木下的事情，我想跟你讲一讲。”

风间酱？？？还有木下？谁，木下佑香吗？

“哦哦，下班之后我和你一起回家。”北山和风间约定了在校门口见，就赶着上课去了。留下从容不迫低下头的风间和脑子里一片混乱的水谷。

“风间…酱？”水谷试着叫出这个略显亲昵的称呼。

“嗯？”却被风间抬眼瞪了回去，水谷乖乖闭嘴。

他感觉心中的‘风间大辅传说’破灭了，满脑子都是我出门买包烟都能遇到十个上过你的人十个里有八个你口过的段子，不也许段子真的成真了也说不定。水谷愤愤地鼓起脸。

“别想太多，木下是前任班导，我和他们合租而已。”风间头也没抬。

“哦…”

29

“我能不能跟你一起回去。”

“不能。”

“那今晚…”

“看情况。”

风间急冲冲地抓起公文包就跑了，水谷只能一个人孤零零骑着自行车回家。也没忘了回家前去外带了两人份的寿司和一打罐装啤酒。

回到家打开电视，频道停在体育频，从他最后一次离开这里之后就再也没变过。水谷把寿司拿出来，摆好在自己的瓷碟里。没有使用外带配送的一次性筷子，直接用手抓起来，也没有蘸酱油。啤酒被倒进了他专门从家里拿来的酒杯里，平时用来装烧酒，是很便宜的玻璃杯，点缀着几点蓝色水滴形状的图案。

水谷看着投手村田被高高抛起，到打手阿部打出决胜一击，到最后监督讲话，他愣是没看懂哪里有意思，也不知道风间怎么能看不腻的。

直到转播到了啤酒大会，看着B级节目主持人被棒球选手们喷得湿淋淋，他才开始觉得有趣起来。

一场慢悠悠的棒球比赛结束了，也不知道到了几点，水谷只看到桌上的另一份寿司上的鱼片已经蔫了，颜色也不如刚买来时鲜艳。

他还是决定要打个电话。

风间开着车，听到铃声响起，看也没看就猜到是谁的来电。他开过一个路口，停到了一栋公寓楼下，才接起了电话。

“还来吗？”对方听上去不怎么开心。

风间闻了闻身上的消毒水味，简单地拒绝，不带任何解释挂断了电话。

预言可真准啊，他仰头望着那扇窗户这么想。

30

第二天风间没有来学校，水谷也没有联系他。巧的是北山老师也没见人影，水谷借着担心班导的名义打探了一下，发现北山请了事假，而风间依旧请的是病假。

一整天下来，心不在焉。课后2年D班的学生们好心问他是不是感情出了什么问题，要不要去找娟香老师聊一聊。平时咋咋呼呼的遥香同学十分安静，不如说有些焦躁不安，后边坐着的小夜子也是那副文文静静的模样看不出什么猫腻。

他们似乎一早就被告知风间请了病假，对英文课改成自习毫无反应，更奇怪的是即使在自习课同学们也老老实实地做着前一天风间留给他们的卷子。

第三天风间依旧没有来学校，北山倒是来了。

奇怪的是北山一整天都似乎很忙碌，上完课就不见人影，只是在办公室里，被水谷看见他正在风间的座位上找着什么。

“北山老师在找什么？”

“哦，风间的笔记本，他忘记拿了。”

“北山老师，”他拦住正要离开的北山，“他去哪里了，你知道的吧？”

“嗯？”北山仿佛很吃惊。

“我说风间，他去哪了？”他盯着北山，不愿给他撒谎的机会。

北山从容不迫，攥着笔记本错开身走了出去。

“不如亲自问他比较好。”留下了这句话。

水谷昨天特意没有联系风间，他以为风间是不想太轻易地与他同居，才扮成一副要欲擒故纵的样子钓着他。虽然住在很高的楼层，优秀的视力却也能让他隐约看见楼下的情况。他记得电话挂断之后，停在楼下的一辆红色的跑车正好开走，原以为是巧合，也许不是。

水谷回到家，前天买的寿司还摆在桌子上，异样的气味在空间里环绕。他把寿司丢进处理器，往房间四周喷了点空气清新剂。手机摆在茶几上，显示着几条石沉大海的已发邮件。

自己躲到阳台点了支烟，看向楼下，却怎么也看不到那辆红色的跑车。

31

又等了半夜，风间还是一封邮件也没有回。他瞪着手机，眼睛炯炯有神毫无睡意，直到凌晨四点。

第四天，水谷顶着两只熊猫眼来到学校，像是经历了一夜恶战。他双臂撑着讲台，脸色十分难看，一些学生想问他发生了什么，结果在开口前被低气压吓了回去。

他等着早课的铃声响起，等着北山踩着点踏进教室。他一定知道，既然风间不肯说，那么无论如何也要让他交代出来。

“怎么了水谷？”他确实踩着点走进了教室，“‘忙’什么忙了一夜？”

北山看上去心情不错，说出口的话带有些调侃，也许有些讽刺。至少听在水谷耳里似乎是在嘲笑他。他不想让学生们看笑话，终究还是没有反驳回去。

北山照例交代着今天的课程。英文课还是自习，这是风间请病假的第三天。

一直到快要放学，他都没有成功地拦下北山。因为遥香说有课业要问，所以跟着北山去了教师办公室。而他自己，却被小夜子拦下来，问了几道难解的数学题，花了他不少时间。等小夜子终于满足地回到座位，他再回到办公室，北山的座位上早已空空如也，像是今天不曾来过学校一样干净。

被一伙人联手耍弄的感觉搞得他十分难受。什么也做不了，谁也问不到，邮件不回电话关机，所有人的一举一动都像是在捂住他的眼睛和耳朵，制住他的双手和双脚，干脆连嘴巴也要用胶带贴上让他无法动弹为止。

他在那张‘注意安静’的警示贴旁点了支烟。夹在手里，没有抽，因为他突然看见了一个人。

是娟香老师，拿着一个大号的保温壶匆匆地想要走出教学楼。。

“娟香老师！”

娟香看见是水谷，突然把手上的保温壶换到身体的另一侧。这个动作被他看在眼里，再看看娟香有些焦急有些慌乱的神情，他觉得心里有了点底。

“我跟你一起去吧，”他把未燃到一半的烟丢到地上，用脚踩灭，“娟香老师。”

32

他没有不知好歹地问娟香为什么他们都要瞒着他，只是安静地坐在副驾驶，看着娟香开着车往一个他没想到的地方走。

太阳已经落山了，市医院门口的喷泉反射着余阳的红光，显得整个医院阴森森。他这时才终于感觉出几分的不安，究竟是多重的病让这些人三缄其口。

刚好有一辆救护车从另一个方向开进医院，转着红色的警灯，倒是没有响起警铃。车上的病人在友人的搀扶下走下车躺上病床，他仿佛看到风间也重伤倒地的模样。

娟香让他提着保温壶在住院部大门口等她，他也老实照做，毕竟他确实也不知道该如何在偌大的住院部找到风间。等娟香停好车走来，时间好像过去了好几年，他也没敢在女士面前摆脸色，那不绅士。

娟香慢悠悠接过保温壶去按了电梯。水谷盯紧她的动作，看着她按了5楼。这个时间病人们大多在病房里进食，所以电梯里只剩他们二人。

娟香为了缓解气氛的尴尬，还是笑着拍了拍水谷的手臂。

“别担心，很快就好了。”

我还不知道我该担心什么啊！水谷的内心在咆哮。

娟香轻车熟路走到那间病房，还没推开门，病房内的声音就传了出来。

“原来你是那个，我真是看错你了！”一个女声尖叫道，“你就是为了这个秃子才跟我分手？”

“是啊是啊我们风间酱就是喜欢我，你这个丑女快闪一边去吧！”大叔的关西腔幸灾乐祸地嘲笑那个女人。

水谷赶紧推开门，看见一个护士憋红了脸站在床边指着风间和一个确实有点秃的大叔，关键是大叔还亲昵地搂着风间的胳膊。护士见有人进来，尴尬地低着头跑了出去。

秃子大叔还不撒手，风间红了红脸推搡了一下，才把他推回到床边坐好。

娟香探了个头，从水谷的身边挤了进来，把保温壶放到了病床的小桌板上。

“给你带了小米粥和一点酱菜，还有蛋花汤。还热着呢，快吃吧。”

秃子大叔偷偷伸手，被风间拍了回去。

“哇，很好吃的样子。”风间打开盖子，“谢谢你，娟香老师。你不着急的话，我马上吃完让你把保温壶带回去。”

“你别着急吃，虽然是流食，吃太急也不好消化。”娟香赶紧劝阻，“你吃完之后让南波老师带回去给北山老师，再让北山老师明天再拿给我就好了。”

“你现在急着要走吗？”

“嗯，今晚和妈妈说好了要一起吃饭。”

秃头大叔依依不舍地和娟香道了别，又回到病床旁觊觎起壶里的酱菜，完全没有注意到正把他当仇敌一样盯着的水谷。

“他就是那个木下吗？”

“哇，风间酱还跟你说过我？真聪明啊你小子。”木下终于把目光从酱菜上移了出来。

“你出去一下，我和他有话得单独说。”风间叹了口气。木下正要耍赖，风间把酱菜碟子直接塞进他手里，就把他打发了。

病房里只剩下风间和水谷两个人，不，还有一个。

那个人微笑着沙哑着嗓子说：“我腿上麻药还没过，你们当我不存在就好啦。”

33

不用他多解释，水谷很快就发现了他想知道的信息，从床头卡上。

入院日期是大前天，正是他俩最后一次通话的那天晚上。诊断是食物中毒导致的急性肠胃炎，饮食勾选了半流食。流食的框上有修改的痕迹，看来是住院几天已有好转。

“你要把我吓死了。”水谷总算松了一口气，“你就不能告诉我？”

“我给过你机会了。”

“你昨天没接我电话。”

“那你前天怎么不打给我？”

“这么说的话，你入院的那天晚上，明明和我通着电话，为什么不告诉我？”

风间被他这句话塞了回去，顿觉委屈。手藏在病号服里，只伸出一点手指捧起装着小米粥的碗，小口小口地往下咽。

果然不该和病号呛声顶嘴，水谷败下阵来，讨好地去倒热水拆药片。拆完看了眼包装上的说明，才发现是饭前服用，而风间显然已经吃过药了。他又尴尬地放下了药片。

风间觉得很好笑，被顶嘴的坏心情突然烟消云散。他拍拍床边，示意水谷坐到床头的椅子上。水谷也乖巧地坐了过来，连带还用手挥了挥，像是要把之前坐过这张椅子的人给挥走似的。

“我发现你对他有偏见。”风间又咽下一口粥。

“他刚刚还抱你。”他理直气壮。

风间又要害羞了。

两人沉默半晌，又同时张嘴，又都没说出什么话来。最后还是水谷来打破这场沉默。

“我是真心希望和你同居，不，不如说，和你继续发展下去。我很喜欢你，从那天在教室看到你就喜欢。我知道你在害羞，我知道你还在顾虑什么，我知道你故意对我有些冷淡。但你还是愿意去我家睡觉，愿意和我一起吃早饭，愿意坐在我的自行车后一起去上班。”

风间还捧着碗不舍得放下，眼神偷偷瞟了眼隔壁床的病人。那个人在看手机，但又好像是能感应到有人在看他，他也回望了过来。

“那天晚上我买了两人份的寿司，等着你回来，结果你没有，我以为你是因为我太直接所以你害羞了。前天我看见学生们都老实地做着你留的卷子，想着你应该只是有什么急事，等着你联络我，结果你没有，我以为你是在暗示我你不愿意和我同居。昨晚我回到家，那天摆在桌上的寿司已经变质了，巨人队拿了日本第一，我打给你，结果你没接，我以为你是想和我分手。直到今天，我坐着娟香老师的车来到医院，看见医院门口一辆闪着警灯的救护车，我以为你出事了…”

他的语气愈发委屈。

水谷冷静了一下，才继续道。

“你呢，这几天，你过得怎么样。”

34

手机铃声不适时地响起。风间红着脸找手机，隔壁床的病人却接了起来。

“诶？你已经在门口了吗？”他有些慌乱，按下了手边的呼叫铃，“不用不用，我等会问护士讨一根拐子就行了，你在下边等一会儿。”

二人都有些害羞，水谷说完一大串话，才想起这间病房还有第三者存在。虽然他说可以当他不存在来着。

那个人单腿蹦下了床，护士正好走进来。

“先生，需要我扶您下楼吗？”护士好心问道。

“哎，不用不用。如果可以的话我想借一根拐子，下回来打第二针的时候还给你可以吗？”

“当然可以，那我先扶您出去。”护士摆明不想呆在这间病房。

那个人拦了拦，站定在风间床边，对着他俩。

“虽然你们会说我多管闲事。想维持一段关系，最好还是要坦率一点，‘我以为’‘我觉得’这些话是NG的哦~”

水谷闻言，才知道自己有多自以为是。尽管风间自己也不怎么坦率，但也许比起隐瞒，胡乱猜测更加罪大恶极。

“我以为他也住在医院。”那个人说完这句话就在护士的搀扶下蹦了出去。

“不…他刚刚才来，做了个小手术，在这里休息一会儿。大约是他的家人来接他了。”

“哦…”

风间思索片刻，才开口解释。

“那天晚上我刚回到家，就发病了，上吐下泻，北山和木下就把我送到医院来。我以为只是普通的肠胃感冒，休息一天就好了，就没有告诉你。没有想到后来更加严重，才诊断是肠胃炎。”

“我不知道你会想这么多。前天我想着你一定会打给我，那我就会告诉你我病了，再和你撒个娇让你来探病。之后就可以顺理成章地和你一起回家让你照顾我，顺理成章地就住下来，顺理成章地和你发展下去。结果你没有打给我，昨天我也赌气没有接你的电话。”

“你刚刚在门口一定听到了…那个护士，是我的前女友…其中一个。”

“我租高级公寓，租跑车，穿得人模人样，装出一副做饭很好，床技也很好的样子。她们才会一个又一个地上钩。”

“我和她们上床，和她们住在一起，可我总是不习惯，所以我把她们一个一个地赶跑。”

“不过我真的不是为了木下次郎才甩了她。”他突然声明。

“你和她们不一样。我本来想装作一副不在乎的样子，告诉自己那只是一次意外，你却不放过我。让我住你家，还给我做饭吃。但是你邀请我和你同居，老实说我心动了，但是又不敢马上答应你。”

“我怕那样显得我太轻浮，这样轻易就和刚认识不久的男人同居。”

“我又怕我会很快厌倦你，像赶跑她们一样，也赶跑你。”

好不容易说出心里话，他却不敢抬头去看水谷的眼睛。想继续喝粥却发现早已见底，又拿起旁边的蛋花汤喝了起来。

水谷突然站了起来，直接坐上了床，拿走风间手中的汤碗。掰正他的头，又凑上去尝了尝他口中蛋花汤的味道，有股番茄的甜味。

“明天我来接你出院？”他摸了摸番茄的小红脸，终于开心地笑了出来。

即使说了明天来接，水谷先生还是好好地确认过了风间先生明天确实能出院。住院医师说他没有肠胃病史，不过是吃到了不干净的东西才闹得那么严重。

水谷又是担心家里的米旧了，又是担心油盐酱醋过期了。其实是鱼市的老头卖了不新鲜的鱼吧，猪肉也可能有问题，以后得换一条街去买菜。

这都不是重点。

偶尔住一起，就算是百分之百的偶尔，和同居还是完完全全不同的两个概念。家具要不要添置，墙纸要不要重贴，床要不要换个大点儿的，钥匙得多配一把，这都是讲究。最重要的是该回去把风间留在家里的衬衫西装们晾干熨平整了，今晚做个小规模的大扫除，明天才好接他回家。

水谷终于跟打着哈欠的风间道了别，给他留下一盏床头灯。走出病房正看见木下和那个刚刚收回拐子的护士两人在斗嘴。

哼，他挑女人的眼光可真不怎么样。水谷很聪明地没有腹诽风间的审美。

他毫不犹豫地上前打断二人的争吵：

“木下老师，风间说你可以进去了。”他恭恭敬敬地称呼木下，“他说让你快点，他准备要睡了。”

“你不照照镜子看看自己长什么样，风间在怎么说也不能看上你。”护士小姐还在怒怼，“这个小哥哥还差不多。”

木下尴尬地轻咳，水谷没有作声，暗道了声有眼光。

“谢谢，”木下不知道站在什么立场，还是要冷嘲热讽几句，“哎呀风间酱这家伙真是不会照顾自己，看来以后我得天天给他下厨照顾他的三餐了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

水谷乐了，想知道这个男人得知自己房东要转租的事实之后，会是个什么表情。

风间酱的三餐由我来承包！

35

一连好几天无休，不光是为了给学生们备考，也是为了迎接下来长达一周的小长假。

风间把车钥匙给了水谷，也没有解释为什么明明没有还车却说已经还了。于是水谷就开着那辆跑车，张扬地到医院来接风间。

几个小护士口口相传，说是门口来了个开着豪车的大帅哥，纷纷翘班要出去看看，又被护士长佯怒着赶回去。等到风间背着双肩包从住院部走出来，从容地上了副驾驶，护士长愣了愣，才带着几个赖着不走的小护士一起回去了。

“你的包怎么这么重？”水谷接过双肩包，扔去后座，“衣服有这么重吗？”

“有两本书，和几本笔记本。衣服倒没有多少件。”

“你肯定是因为包太重才压着长不高。”

“小短腿给我闭嘴。”

小短腿使劲够着油门真的闭嘴了。闭着嘴时的上唇倒像是有点撅起赌气的样子，风间也在一边鼓着脸赌气。

最后还是小短腿先败下阵来。

“其实你不矮，正好合适…”

“合适什么，合适被你上吗？”小矮子还是鼓脸不服气。

水谷被呛得一停，瞟了他一眼，没有因为他的暴言而笑出来。

“确实合适。”

“喂喂是警察吗，我是水谷庸司的脸，他不要我了。”

“你哪里都合适。”水谷突然直球，“你喝醉时，我觉得你合适被我搀着；你在我家时，我觉得你合适我家沙发和浴缸的尺寸；你睡觉时，我觉得你合适被我搂在怀里。”

风间脸没崩住，鼓起来的腮帮子顿时泄了气，却还是不依不饶。

“所以你是因为这些‘合适’，才想和我同居咯？”

饶是水谷疯狂打直球，此时也百口难辩，不好意思说出那个叫作‘喜欢’的词，只是频频地去看风间轱辘转动的眼睛，像是要看出他能闹腾到什么时候。

可直球却以千倍的速度径直反弹了回来。

“所以你喜不喜欢我？”

风间的手放在安全带上不自主地搓动。水谷在绿灯前猛地踩了一脚刹车。

“喜欢…”

车轮又转了起来。

番外一

金钱面前无情人。

风间不知怎么的，又想起他的副班导职位被水谷顶替的事情来。许是刚还了那辆跑车，租赁公司给退回的一笔数额不小的押金，才让他难得有了点儿‘手上有钱’的实感。

住在自家那个米虫就是个无底洞，风间干干脆脆找了房东来商量转租。虽然名义上合同期未足，但米虫的饲养人也爽快把房子的押金和余期的租金补给了风间，更是另外又签了一年的协议，看着像是有长租的打算。风间也终于丢下一个大担子，往后凡是南波要住、要走、要读书还是要自杀，都不是他的责任了。

可手里终于有点现钱了，总有幺蛾子来让他破财。

刚一走进教室，一把彩带就砸到他脑门上来。两个最高大的男生在旁边举着横幅：“祝贺风间老师康复出院！”几个女生捧着几束花就往风间怀里塞。

五味杂陈，他想笑又不想笑，短时间变换了几十种表情，最终还是没有憋住。

“谢谢你们！”笑嘻嘻眯起眼，“你们怎么知道我生病了？”

“北山老师告诉我们了啊！”

“而且遥香同学早就打听到风间老师请的是病假了！”

“不过我们有瞒着水谷老师哦！不是真的要瞒啦，瞒几天再告诉他效果会比较好哦！”

“瞎说什么。”风间想想水谷前两天的表现，深以为然。

“你们有这个闲工夫搞这些事，期末考试都复习好了吗？”

“风间老师干别的不行，扫兴倒是一流。”

“好吧，谢谢你们的心意。”风间勉强接受了学生们的好意，“那个蛋糕，是给我买的吗？”

“才不是啦，今天是遥香的生日哦！”遥香仰了仰头，示意女生们把风间怀里的花又拿回来，“本来遥香就要办一个大派对，正好今天风间老师第一天回来上课，便宜你了。”

风间一脸黑线，也只好走到讲台边上弯下腰，用小臂撑着下巴看小姐妹们闹腾。还是小夜子比较‘懂事’，分蛋糕的时候给风间拿了一块，还捎了俩大草莓。

几个男同学又刚从楼下回来，手里捧着七八盒大号的披萨，小姐妹们一哄而上，分食了个一干二净。

风间啃着草莓看热闹，凉凉地问因为减肥而只能躲在一边喝乌龙茶的遥香：“这么大手笔啊，这得花多少钱啊。”

“记在风间老师的账上了，账单等会就寄到办公室了。”遥香眼睛转悠了几圈，赶紧跑去抢披萨上的菠萝去了。

“谢谢款待！”

————————————————

硬是抢了一盒披萨带回了办公室，风间一边恶狠狠地咬着面皮，一边恶狠狠地盯着对面正备课的水谷。

“哪儿来的披萨，给我分点儿。”水谷躲不过他的目光，只能主动跟他搭话，正要伸手去拿。

“你可想得美，我就这么点积蓄就败在这上头了，抢了我副班导的职位还有脸抢我的积蓄？！”

看他一副护食的样子，水谷虽不理亏，也不再故意去激他生气。手也缩了回去，耸了耸肩继续备课。

可护食的人却不打算放弃这个怼他的机会。

“你这是什么态度！我现在车也还了房也退了，泡不到小姑娘了还被小姑娘讹了一笔。”他望天长叹，“我得什么时候才能攒够钱买房子啊。”

“你醒醒。”水谷无奈地放下笔，“我的房子不就是你的房子？都是有主儿的人了还想着泡小姑娘？”

“再说了，如果你不把存款借给那个木下，那你离买房还能近一点儿。”

“总之还是因为你这家伙抢了我的副班导！”

“好好好，怪我怪我。”

“你这是什么态度！难道是我逼你你才认错的么！”

又回到了原地。

北山在旁边看得狗眼疼，决定今晚也买一个蛋糕回家吃。

两人吵吵闹闹了半天，直到有其他老师上完课回到了办公室才慢慢停下来，只是互相瞪视，谁也不让谁。

下班后风间自己先走了，理也没理水谷。

娟香下班前路过办公室，往水谷的方向看了一眼，笑了笑没说话，也走了。北山走前拍了拍他的肩，说：“虽然他不让我告诉你，但是你肯定猜得到。”

猜得到个啥啊！

————————————————

“你们说我是不是有点无理取闹。”风间一边给自己灌酒一边反省。

“千错万错都不能是风间酱的错。”酒保先生玩着摇壶，为风间愤愤不平。

“对对对，才不是你的错，本来这个副班导的职位就是你的！”借了人钱，自觉理亏的木下果断站到了风间这边。

“你确实有点迁怒他了，本来就只是理事长的指名，也怪不得人家。”木下的饲养人说。

“不过我看得出来风间老师没有真的在生气啦，只是刚到手的钱就没了，心里不太平衡。”理事长的女儿娟香老师安慰道。

四人排排坐吧台，名义上是庆祝风间出院，实际上只是三个人在听风间发牢骚，顺便秀恩爱。看透一切的娟香老师保持微笑，不明所以的吃瓜群众才认认真真给风间‘解惑’。

“别管那个人了，我们今晚不醉不归，哥们儿给你找个大美妞！”木下已经神志不清，拿着酒杯对着身边的空座位敬酒。

“就是就是，我等会给你个电话，真·绝色。”滴酒未沾十分清醒的酒保先生，掏出手机就翻联系人列表。

风间接过手机就往出拨，第一次没拨通，他又把手机拿近点想要看清楚，又拨了一次出去。

这回倒是很快被接了起来。

“喂喂？？请问是…”他想起还不知道对方的名字，小小声问酒保先生，“她怎么称呼啊？”

酒保先生转了转眼睛：“你就叫她Takumi吧。”

“喔，takumiさん吗？”

“你在哪？”电话对面先传来了声音。

“诶——？”风间没想太多，“就XX酒吧啊，你知道地址吗，不知道的话我让我朋友…”

“我马上过去。”对方挂了电话。

————————————————

水谷终于知道他该知道什么了。

他骑着自行车飞奔到酒吧门口，就看着北山和木下一人各扛着风间一边手臂，酒保先生和娟香老师跟在后头。三个男人看见骑着自行车的水谷翻了三双白眼。

“你就拿这种东西来接他？”酒保先生凉凉地说。

“我以为他还醒着…”

“还醒着的话，能管你叫Takumi吗？？？”

“别管了，把他扶我后座上来吧…”

三个男人手忙脚乱把风间搬上去，刚一松手，昏昏沉沉的头就要往地上栽去。水谷反手揽住他的腰，在其他人的帮助下把他扶正。

“你们有绳子么，把他绑我身上来。”

“有有有！”木下边说着边解皮带，北山把他的头拍得一缩。

酒保先生灵机一动，去取了几根捆啤酒箱子的带子，跟着北山木下七手八脚地把风间牢牢绑在了水谷的身上。

“谢啦，改天我请吃饭。”水谷动了动，确认风间不会再掉下去，就踩着自行车回家去了。

————————————————

公寓楼下的保安看这阵仗差点没憋住嘴里的茶，认出两人是常出入公寓的，赶紧迎上去，帮水谷解带子。好不容易把身上带子全解完，保安把迷迷糊糊的风间扶到椅子上坐好，让水谷去停好了车，再回来扛风间。

费了好一番功夫，才终于把风间提溜进门。

“喂喂，真的假的，醉成这个样子。”

两人初识，也是风间喝醉了，水谷把他带回家，顺理成章地做了这样那样的事。翌日发现对方是同事，又顺理成章地发展成了同居的关系。虽然闹了点小插曲，总归还是个好结局。

想想酒可能就是他俩之间的红线，只可惜今天他醉得太过分，不能…

禽兽啊，水谷老师。

水谷放他在沙发上躺着，自己在一边休息了一会，才上前去帮他宽衣，省得第二天小洁癖又要闹脾气。

他记得离开学校前，西装外套还老老实实套在风间身上，想是酒喝多了嫌热便了脱了去，后来又给木下他们带回去了。水谷撇了撇嘴，去对他的衬衫纽扣下手。

领口的扣子早就松开了，领带也不在原处，脱下薄薄一件衬衫也花不了多大力气。就是酒醉之人提不起力，全靠水谷给他屈手脱袖子。裤子也不难脱，解开皮带后往下猛地一拉，干脆连内裤一一并扯了下来。水谷迷茫了一阵，赶紧红着脸去抱了一床薄被来给风间盖上。

做完这些，出门前刚洗过澡的水谷又是满头大汗，T恤布料黏在前胸后背，好不难受。他起身打算再去冲冲水，脱了T恤反手就往后扔，身后却传来风间不耐烦的闷声。

风间的脸正好被他扔过来的衣服捂了个完全，一时气闷，露出的一只手不得章法地胡乱挥动，却怎么也摆脱不掉这层枷锁。

水谷赶紧退回来把自己的衣服掀起来，没想到衣服下风间的眼睛已经睁开，水汪汪的眼睛聚焦在他的身上。他一阵悸动，看着风间自己掀开被子，赤身裸体地，慢悠悠翻过沙发，搂着他的脖子就往他身上贴。

这该说他没醉得太过分呢，还是真的醉得太过分了呢？

“喂，醒醒，我不是你的Takumi。”

“你当然不是…”风间喃喃道。

水谷赤裸着上身，又与风间紧紧贴着，二人的唇舌自然而然也黏在了一起。水谷不敢与他深吻，生怕他晕着头又喘不过气来，甜头没尝到，就变成了苦头。可风间却不依，一只手按着他的后颈，想要两人离彼此更近些，让这交缠更激烈些。

跌跌撞撞进了卧室，风间把他按在床上，边上下抚摸着他的腰腹，一边从他的颈侧向下舔吻。敏感点被呼出的热气好一阵刺激，他舒服地叹了口气，手放在风间柔软的头发上缓缓捋着。

唇舌的速度愈发缓慢，直到变成一种实在的折磨，又直到他终于觉得有点不太对劲。

“风间？”

没有得到回应。他又试探性地揉了揉风间的头发，才终于发现…风间趴在他的胸口，沉沉地睡过去了。

无论是身体还是心灵，水谷都疲惫到不想再动弹了。终究是舍不得他晚上着凉，轻轻地给他翻了个身，摆正了腿，从客厅抱回被子给他盖上。

又赶紧关了客厅的灯，就着走廊灯摸回房间。

在房门挂着的日历上，恶狠狠地划掉了星期五的这一天。

 

宿醉的人必然没有那么快醒，单纯劳累了一晚上的人却早早就醒了。水谷昨晚存着恶作剧的心思也把自己脱光了抱着风间睡，就想看看风间羞红了脸斥责他的模样，可惜自己先醒了，失策。

清晨的小兄弟也十分清醒，抵着身边人的大腿，他隐约发现风间的身体正在不自觉地扭动，背上还一层薄汗。他把手往下移，也摸到风间晨勃的器官，心中了然。怕是宿醉让他燥得慌，腹中欲望得不到发解，脑子又昏沉不得醒，只能胡乱扭动。

水谷掀开一点被子，手悬在脖子上空虚晃几下给他扇风降降温。人却突然一个哆嗦，手臂把自己环绕起来，似乎又嫌冷了。

真难搞啊这个人。他干脆摇了摇风间，把他唤醒。

风间迷迷糊糊做着美梦，梦中自己揽着穿白色西装的俱乐部头牌，正要去看清他的脸，那脸却被现实的大手毫不留情地扭碎了。睁开眼睛又被阳光给刺激了一下，宿醉的后遗症像酒的搅拌棒似的在他脑浆里翻搅，难受至极。胃中由于饥饿，胃酸刺激粘膜，带来阵阵烧灼感。肩膀后背被晾在空气中，有一丝凉意。下腹部又燥热不堪，不得纾解。眉心皱成一团，正要去拉被子，只摸到另一个人同样赤裸的手臂。

“你干什么吵醒我。”他连生气的心情也没有了，懒洋洋地抱怨，“快去把窗帘拉上，刺得我眼睛疼。”

水谷转念，伸出一只手蒙住他的眼睛。

“这样不就看不到了。”

刚刚的目眩才缓过去，他沉默了半晌，才想通水谷是想干什么。

“我饿…头还难受着呢。”语气却没有半分要拒绝的意思。

“我也饿，先让我吃？”水谷亲了亲他的下巴。

风间伸了个懒腰，又把两只手枕到后脑下，示意他继续。他也不再客气，空闲的那只手放肆地抚摸、揉捏风间的腰侧。风间觉得痒了，又不至于痒得要躲开，只不过反射性地把腰往下压了压，胸前往上弓起，正好迎上了水谷的亲吻。

他一手覆着风间的眼睛，能触及的部位不多，暂时只好去品尝胸膛大片的皮肤。舌头在舔舐过的部位上留下水痕，又蒸发出去，凉得颤抖。热量从对方的身体传导进来，又因对方的退开而离去。玻璃窗削弱了日光许多热度，一来一回的热量交换，毫无调情的乐趣，徒增不适的冰冷。他把手从头下抽出来，想去搂住水谷的脖子，好让二人的身体能够贴在一起。

水谷哪能让他如愿，松开了捂住眼睛的手，去轻轻地制住了他。光线突然射进眼睛来，他又紧紧地皱住眉。

“乖乖地别动，自己捂着眼睛？”水谷给他留了一只手，弯起另一只的手肘，给他压在了背后。风间用手臂遮住脸，老实地没有再做什么动作。

“我觉得我太听你话了，这样不好。”

“你骗谁呢，你要是真听我话我俩现在连娃都有了。”水谷啃了啃他的下巴，又去啄吻他的嘴角。他也主动地张开嘴，吐出舌头去讨一个亲热的吻，当然也如愿以偿。

“你别总想那么远。”风间有些冷淡，把头扭向一边，即使捂着眼睛也不想迎接水谷的视线。

“你别总是逃避。”水谷并不很在乎，知道他是害羞，继续向下摸索。风间用不太明显的门牙咬着下唇，有意无意泄出几声轻吟，撩拨水面。

他想起冰箱里那两条邻居送的海鱼，处理鱼时仔细地分成三枚，血合、腹骨和内脏都被清理干净。鱼皮被成片剥离出来，只剩下晶莹肥美的嫩肉，放进冷藏库里熟成一晚，才能最后成为一道好菜。

昨晚把他扒光真是太明智了。

水谷床头柜上摸了摸，取出昨晚就准备在一旁的润滑剂，拉下内裤边缘就往自己上挤了许多。风间见他停下了动作，移开一点手臂去看他在干什么。

“你这么急？”

“你不是喊饿？”水谷又重新压上来，手上剩余的润滑剂一点不落抹上了他的后穴。

“哦，也对。”他配合地抬高臀部，两条腿环上水谷的大腿，脚后跟勾在他的大腿根部磨蹭。

水谷有一下没一下地戳着风间的囊袋，手压在会阴上，大拇指按着那点润滑剂往穴口里浅浅地出入。风间也配合着放松，却紧张到不得章法。

“放松点，进不去了。”

“你他妈自己放松试试，来我给你找根黄瓜。”他羞恼着假装要翻身起床，又被死死地按了回去。穴口被用力地抵着了，他才突然反应过来，“等等…套！”

可惜没等他喊完，水谷就把自己的性器推了进去。风间嗔恼着拍了拍他的背：“哪有你这样儿的。”

“不疼？”说着他突然一个用力，阴茎抵到了最深处，换来一声惊喘。

“…靠！”

“不疼？”他又问了一声，下边倒是停下了动作。

“我说疼你就拔出来？”风间缓了缓，才睨了他一眼凉凉地讽刺他。

“怎么可能。”水谷就着这个姿势，双手穿过风间的膝窝，让他的腿环上自己的腰，又撑着他腹边两侧把他的下半身往上抬，使得二人结合的程度更深。风间觉得有些难受，用手肘施力，好让他抬起点头，却发现这更吃力了，只能自暴自弃地躺回下来，让水谷掌握过去。

“那你倒是别停啊！”他的脸更红了，想也是不常有这个机会说出这种主动求欢的话来，当然他也如愿以偿了。

水谷慢慢地动起来，不慌不忙，甚至还分过心去照顾风间从熟睡着时就很精神的性器。三两下的抚慰就让它渗出体液来，风间的喘息也越来越重。后穴别扭地含着磨磨蹭蹭不肯给个痛快的东西，前端又得痛快爽利，几下有技巧的揉捏就让他直接射了出来，黏黏的液体洒在小腹上。

风间正眼前发白，本就发昏的头因性快感而又恍惚了许久。还没等他缓过来，后穴的快感又沿着尾椎骨蔓延上脑，让他不自觉地呜咽出声。

“太快了吧。”水谷调侃。

“别装，你也好不到哪里去。”他看着水谷额上憋着的薄汗，想是清晨精神不足，撑不了太久，也恶意地收紧后穴，想让他快点射出来。

“不带你这样的，持久点不好吗？”水谷忍了又忍，好歹还是没有露怯。

“我饿了！”他刷着无赖，扭了扭腰，又正好让水谷擦过他的敏感点，便不敢再动。

“饿了我这就喂饱你。”水谷有些恼怒，对着他的前列腺频繁地顶弄，终于堵上了他的嘴。几下抽插后，也达到了极限，把自己埋在他身体深处射了出来。

“靠…”

两人靠在一起又躺了一会，风间赌气背对着水谷，后者也干脆没有把性器从他的身体里抽出来。等到风间终于平复过来，用手肘怼了怼他的胸口，他才依依不舍地退开。

风间红着脸坐起来，往窗外看去，想着幸好楼层高，刚刚那堆破事不会被邻居看到。他站起来，体液顺着湿漉漉的大腿根部往下流，水谷瞟了一眼赶紧把目光移开，只是掩饰性地吹了声口哨，又换来风间一个愤怒的瞪视。

他夹着腿往浴室移去，没发现后头紧紧跟随的视线。

“要我帮忙吗？”

“滚！”

浴室的门虚掩上了。


End file.
